


More Than Scripted Acts

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actors Chanbaek, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Long time enemies, actor Baekhyun and actor Chanyeol, put their competition on hold when they signed a contract to film a romance movie together as a couple with lots of kiss scenes.





	More Than Scripted Acts

**Author's Note:**

> {Adopted prompt #113 from EXO LIMELIGHT: Fanfiction and Fanart Fest Round 1}
> 
> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1276060/

“No!”

“Baekhyun. Please stop being a drama queen—”

“No is no, Jongdae! I don’t want it!”

Massaging his temple because of the upcoming headache, the manager openly glares at the fuming actor. 

“You don’t want to know what I am capable of, Baekhyun. You can either accept this job or I swear to God I will resign from this.”

Baekhyun sends him a stern look. “You are lying.”

Jongdae keeps the eye contact between them. “Try me.”

Baekhyun stumbles back. “You are not lying. Jongdae, you can’t just fucking resign! Who’s going to be my manager?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jongdae shrugs, “some guy who will always give in to your childish tantrum, maybe? I wouldn’t care anyway.” He rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun sighs in defeat before he slumps back onto the couch. “Fine, you win! Fuck you.”

Jongdae sends him an ‘I’m not amused’ stare.

“This will be a good chance for your career. I never choose a job that will bring you down, Baekhyun.” The manager says in finality, placing some papers onto the coffee table. Baekhyun barely gives those papers a glance yet he has already pouted into the cushion.

“I appreciate that you are finding me jobs, Jongdae but, so tell me God, from any other jobs that you could grab for me, why THIS?”

Baekhyun huffs in disbelief. He thinks Jongdae is his friend. How could he betray him like this by choosing a job that will involve Baekhyun with his sworn enemy?

“I still don’t understand that groundless competition you are having with Park Chanyeol. The both of you are so childish and silly. I can’t stand it.” Jongdae mutters, handing a pen to the actor which Baekhyun grabs without a second thought and writes his name down on the blank spot.

“It’s not groundless, Jongdae, mind you. We are competing because... because he is such a jerk!”

“I don’t recall him being a jerk towards you, Baekhyun.”

“He did! When he took that role from me!”

Jongdae sighs. “That was not even your role to begin with.”

“The media talked about me being the main role! Not him!” Baekhyun huffs as he throws his hands in the air to emphasize his point. The manager smacks his lips together before standing from the couch.

“Alright, I need to go. It’s nice to have you cooperate with me for once, Baekhyun. Try to do it more and you will make my life so much easier.”

Baekhyun grumbles to the sight of his manager walking towards the door. “I will make you suffer, Jongdae! Just you see!”

Jongdae makes an uninterested wave before closing the door behind his back. Baekhyun groans, slumping back onto the couch.

He still can’t believe what he had just done. He had just given his sign on the contract for a movie together with his sworn enemy.

“Argh. Why did I do that?”

Baekhyun stomps his feet up and down on the carpet. Ugh, there goes his good mood. Everything is ruined because of Park fucking Chanyeol.

You might be wondering what makes Baekhyun despises Park fucking Chanyeol to this extent. Well, let’s take a quick look into Baekhyun’s head.

 

 

 

 

“Actor Byun Baekhyun is in talk to be the lead role for KBC new drama in the slot of Monday and Tuesday.”

Baekhyun hummed in happiness. Ah, such a nice day. He had just finished his latest drama filming and now he was in talk for another one. Nothing could destroy his good mood.

Well, except for one.

“Ouch!” He stumbles back as he bumped into someone with hard body. Seriously?

As he looked up, Baekhyun hissed upon finding the culprit was no other than Park Chanyeol, who was a newbie actor who was so arrogant. Well, that was what Baekhyun thought.

“Look where you are going to, will you?” He hissed at the newbie, glaring like a senior he is.

The new actor gave him a judging look, easily towering over him with his tall built. “It should be you who keep your eyes on your way… _senior_.”

Baekhyun felt his face burnt in embarrassment and humiliation. How dare this newbie to mock him?

“Look, new guy. Apologize to me now.” He held a hand on his hip, tapping his foot against the floor. The tall actor gave him a smirk, “Well, I don’t want to.”

“How dare you!” Baekhyun gasped in disbelief, yet he tried to tone down his voice as to not make a scene in this building. He couldn’t let this newbie to tarnish his reputation.

“I will see you around… _senior_.” The tall guy said, giving Baekhyun a pat on his head before walking away with a loud laugh.

Baekhyun gaped at that, glaring at the male. “What the fuck?!”

The talk of him being casted in a new drama died down and the next thing he knew, Park fucking Chanyeol took the lead role from him. How could he?

 

 

 

 

“I hate him! I hate him so much!” Baekhyun cries into his pillow, still unable to believe that he had just signed a contract to film a movie with the jerk.

It’s been a year ever since Chanyeol took the role away from. Ever since that time, the two of them are known to be public enemies and are still competing against each other, taking each other’s role in dramas and movies, and even bantering like little kids when they even meet.

Their respective management realizes this unhealthy competition between them and they realize that it won’t bring any good to each of their artist if they keep it. With that in mind, they come up with a movie plan that involves the two of them as the lead characters to try to make them civil with each other.

They just hope the plan could go along the way they want to.

 

 

 

 

The first time the script reading happens, Baekhyun has a scowl on his face. Park freaking Chanyeol is sitting right in front of him, having a face that is mirroring his. They both glare at each other.

“Cut it out, Baekhyun!” Jongdae hisses into his ear, pinching his side as well to stop him from scowling. Baekhyun whines at his manager, glaring and pouting. “I hate him! What do you want me to do?”

“Smile and act like you don’t fucking hate him.” Jongdae says through gritted teeth, giving fake smiles to the producer and script writer.

When they get the script into their hands, everyone starts skimming through the lines of dialogues and all. It takes Baekhyun quite a while before he gasps at the certain page.

“What?!” He cries out, staring eyed wide to the script writer.

“Is there any problem, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks, peeking onto the page he has opened.

“Why is there… a kissing scene?!” He gasps in shock. He can see Park fucking Chanyeol does a quick skimming through the entire script and the tall actor makes a face.

“There are so many kissing scenes!” His low voice resonates. Baekhyun almost nods to his words but he holds himself back from doing it.

“Well. This is a romance movie.” The producer gives them a look. Both the actors start talking at the same time, protesting and whining and refusing. The room is so loud and noisy, filled with the two actors’ voices of unable to accept this.

The producer slams his script down to the table, silencing everyone. “You signed the contract. There is nothing you can do about it.”

That silences the actors. That’s right. They signed the contract and if they back out, they would have to pay for the consequence. This is not an easy thing to do.

Baekhyun slumps back into the seat, whining about his choice of life.

 

 

 

 

Despite the bantering and bickering between them, they manage to, at least, try some scenes at the beginning. It goes way too bad because Baekhyun is talking through gritted teeth while the tall actor is glaring at him while speaking his lines. There is no trace of _romance_ at all.

The producer sighs, massaging his temple. “Can I talk to the managers for a while outside?”

Jongdae nods and the other guy stands up as well. They talk outside of the room, while Baekhyun is crossing his hands in front of his chest, a sign of his discomfort and annoyance.

The producer is back and Jongdae sits beside him again, his face is straight and stiff. Baekhyun stares questioningly at his manager but Jongdae ignores him.

“We have reached for an agreement that we will put the two of you into a room that we will prepare. It’s clear as the day that the both of you need to reconcile a bit for this movie to work. We can’t start the filming if you keep being like this. Let me tell you that if you stay being this way, they we won’t start the filming and you can keep being together for a long time. I’m sure no one wants that, right?”

Baekhyun pouts, sighing. He can’t deny that he longs to get away from the tall actor quickly. The faster they finish the movie, the quicker he won’t see the jerk anymore.

“Okay.” He mutters under his breath, still being pouty.

 

 

 

 

The first time they get locked into the room, their managers are in there with them, trying to coax them to get along with the plan so they won’t suffer from this kind of unhealthy cold war.

Baekhyun is downright glaring at the tall actor while trying to speak his lines, but he makes quite a good job. Of course, he has been an actor for more than three years with so many dramas and movies under his name. Jongdae gives him a look of proud as he speaks his line with the right feeling.

The same goes to Chanyeol as he reads his script as if he is filming for the movie already. Baekhyun looks at him in awe, a bit distracted but then he realizes what he is doing and he scowls at that. 

Both managers nod in happiness seeing their respective actor deals with this movie seriously for this time. It seems to be a good idea to put them into the same room to reconcile and build a movie.

 

 

 

 

The next time they are locked in a room, it’s without their manager. It’s only the two of them, staring at each other, sitting on the same couch.

It’s suffocating, if he is to talk. Baekhyun takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself and to hold himself back from talking nonsense that will erupt another fight between them.

“Look,” he says softly, gaining the attention from the tall model sitting right beside him, “we might not like each other and we… fight all the time, but I know we have the same purpose now.”

Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow at him. Baekhyun clears his throat to continue. “We can’t stand each other, I know, and that’s why we need to finish this movie quickly. The faster, the better.”

When the tall actor is still staring at him, he locks their gaze together. “Let’s get along for the sake of this movie.”

Chanyeol stares at him for another minute before he nods. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

The first filming goes pretty well. It takes a few takes from them and a few NGs, but they end the first scenes pretty good. They start to get the chemistry and the feel is not yet perfect, but they are progressing and it’s a good news.

They are stiff when they start the scene where Baekhyun has to bump against the tall actor (pretty much like the first time they met) and it is going to be a love at the first sight, as cheesy as it sounds.

The filming finishes faster and they nod to each other before they get into their car, trying to be civil to each other.

“It’s nice seeing you and Park Chanyeol not killing each other and act like normal people around each other.” Jongdae says while driving the car back to his apartment.

Baekhyun scowls but he has to admit that yes, it’s nice to not fight for once.

 

 

 

 

The next scenes they have to film are the scenes where they need to do a lot of skin ship. Baekhyun winces internally when he remembers the one scene of him being pulled into the tall actor’s embrace, listening to the actor confession his love to him. That’s so freaking cheesy, he almost can’t stand it, but he has to.

When the director calls ‘Action!’, Chanyeol has a hand over his wrist and he spins him around. Baekhyun acts naturally, being pulled into the tall male’s chest as he listens to the male muttering, _“I love you so much. Please consider my feeling. I promise to never hurt you.”_

Baekhyun feels his chest shudders because he tries to get the right feeling. He imagines himself being in the real relationship, speaking out his lines of, _“We can’t be together.”_

“And CUT!” The director says. “Very good! The next scene will be filmed next week so make sure to get the same feeling.”

Baekhyun nods and then he glances to the tall actor, who is surprisingly staring at him. He gives him a nod as if to say that you have worked hard before he walks away, giving his back to the tall male.

It feels like Chanyeol is still staring at the back of his head right after he gets into his car.

 

 

 

 

On the next two days, they get locked into the same room again, trying to act the next scene.

“Are you ready?” Chanyeol asks as they sit face to face on the couch. Baekhyun scoffs, hiding his nervousness with cockiness. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

He is nervous. They are going to do the kiss scene. From all the scenes in the script, this might be the hardest scene ever, and not to mention that they have so many kissing scenes.

They speak their lines, staring into each other’s eyes and Baekhyun can hear his heart beating in his chest. As much as he hates the tall actor, he still feels so damn nervous over a kiss scene.

When Chanyeol leans down, whispering his lines in focus while staring straight into his eyes. Baekhyun’s lips tremble when their breath hits each other. He can smell Chanyeol’s scent which, he has to admit, smells so fucking good.

“W-Wait.” He yelps, glancing away from the intense stare. Chanyeol is still staring at him deeply. “I don’t feel good.” He reasons out, lying because he can’t possibly say that he is disturbed by the sudden proximity between them.

Chanyeol makes a noise of snorting. “You are a senior in this field yet you are avoiding a kiss scene like a plague.”

The statement brings hurt to Baekhyun’s pride and he glares up at the taller actor in embarrassment. “Yeah, you can keep being arrogant. I clearly had filmed more movies and accepted more awards than you.” He says mockingly, showing an arrogant smile that gets the tall male fuming.

It serves as an insult to Chanyeol and the tall actor grabs Baekhyun by his nape, slamming his lips down onto his. Baekhyun freezes in shock, eyes doubled in size as he realizes what’s happening. He is clearly shocked at the sudden turn of event and Chanyeol’s corner of lips tugs into a smirk.

“I win.” Chanyeol says as he leans away, lifting an eyebrow.

Baekhyun gapes in shock before he regains himself back. Feeling insulted, he grabs onto the tall male and pulls him down for another kiss, quickly trying to dominate it to remind him who is the senior here.

The both of them are trying to compete, even in this side. Baekhyun breathes heavily through his nose, nipping onto Chanyeol’s lip to warn him but the tall male attacks his mouth forcefully, sending Baekhyun’s head tilted to the back.

Their tongues tangle and Baekhyun’s hands trail down to grip onto Chanyeol’s bulging upper arms, needing something to grip as leverage. Chanyeol is holding onto his neck, keeping a firm yet gentle grip as he kisses him again and again, leaving him breathless.

For all the times he had been kissed, Baekhyun had never felt this light headed. His head is fuzzy and his limbs go all weak. He closes his eyes tightly, parting his mouth even wider when Chanyeol’s tongue licks across the roof of his mouth.

They part for fresh air, gasping in oxygen into their lungs greedily. Baekhyun opens his teary eyes, looking up at the tall male and waiting for his next words.

Chanyeol, in between his harsh panting, smirks. “Isn’t that enough to show that I kiss better than you even though you won more awards than me?”

Baekhyun gulps, his hand reaches up to tangle into Chanyeol’s locks. “It’s not enough. We have to… practice more.” He whispers lowly while pulling the male down to kiss him again. Chanyeol secures his palm down against the couch while his other hand pulls the petite actor closer. Their teeth clash as Baekhyun rises himself up to kiss him better.

This is just for practice. Only for practice.

 

 

 

 

When they continue the filming next week, it’s for the first kissing scene. Baekhyun reads over the script for one more time before he heads to the filming spot where the tall actor is waiting already.

As the director calls, “Action,” they get into the position just right on the script. The first kiss scene that they should do is just a mere peck, showing the innocence and pure love. Surprisingly, they pull the act very well that not only themselves, but even the director, staffs, and their manager are gaping in shock.

When Chanyeol’s lips land on his own in a soft kiss, Baekhyun finds himself gripping onto the male’s shirt. They lean away, eyes staring so deeply and they only stop when the director cuts the scene.

Baekhyun steps away from the tall actor, with the slightest blush on his cheeks.

The next scene they have to do is a bickering scene that turns into lovers’ fight. Baekhyun sniffs the fake tears away while he listens to Chanyeol listing the lines he had memorized before. With a final sob, he walks out of the camera.

While resting from the filming, Baekhyun sits silently as the stylish is redoing his makeup. Baekhyun can feel the burning gaze from the tall actor and he ignores it.

They act again, reconciling with apologies and soft kisses. Baekhyun feels like he is in a real relationship rather than acting in front of the camera because the way Chanyeol is kissing his knuckles and the way he is staring is so different.

He is sure everyone notices it. At first, all their acting was so stiff and forced. He doesn’t remember how they slowly warm up to each other, acting so natural and doing skin ship as if they have been doing this for so many years.

As Chanyeol holds onto his hand gently and gives him a back hug, Baekhyun feels his heart stutters again. A kiss is planted on his temple and he can feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment but the director cuts the scene and compliments about how good he is in acting shy and about how they could even come up with sweet gestures that were not written in the script.

Baekhyun steps back, running to his van to hide his red face.

 

 

 

 

They continue the filming on next week. And it’s supposed to be the climax of the movie where they kiss senselessly and should be pouring all of their feelings.

As they stand in the middle of empty street, the camera is ready in capturing everything. Baekhyun grabs onto his emotion and looks at the tall actor with teary eyes. The director starts the scene and they start talking along their respective lines.

Chanyeol delivers his feelings so well. Baekhyun is drowned into his acting, feeling as if the tall actor is his lover for real. He reaches for the male while Chanyeol pulls him closer, tilting his head up.

Their lips meet and Baekhyun’s eyes fall shut, enjoying the kiss as if it’s a real one. Chanyeol holds onto his jaws tenderly, kissing him like a gentle lover would do. Baekhyun lifts his arms up, curling them around the taller male’s neck while tiptoeing to reach him better.

They don’t even hear the director saying ‘cut’. Chanyeol is still kissing him deeply and Baekhyun is a willing receiver.

The loud, “Cut,” stops them and Baekhyun pulls away, gasping for his breath. He finds everyone is staring at them in shock; even Jongdae is having his mouth hanging open.

Feeling embarrassed, Baekhyun takes steps back, avoiding everyone’s eyes before he spins around and runs to his waiting room and locks himself there.

Baekhyun pants in the room, holding a hand over his chest. Why would they act that way? Why would he let Chanyeol kiss him like that? As if he meant everything? Why would his heart beat so quickly now?

He gulps, covering his swollen lips with his knuckles. Don’t say...? Is that even possible that he might develop some feeli—

A knock on the door startles him. Baekhyun jolts up.

“Can I come in?” It’s Chanyeol’s voice. Baekhyun shouldn’t let him in but he moves to unlock the door and lets the male in.

As soon as Chanyeol gets inside, the tall actor locks the door back. Baekhyun waits silently.

“Look,” Chanyeol starts, “about earlier, I apologize.”

Baekhyun fists onto his hand.

“Let’s keep this professional.” The tall actor says.

Baekhyun looks up in surprise. Is it really only a movie in Chanyeol’s eyes? He doesn’t feel anything? Not even a bit? So it’s only Baekhyun who is feeling things between them?

“O-Of course!” Baekhyun says, glancing away from those large and expressive eyes. He fakes a scoff, pretending that he is not affected when in fact, he feels his chest constricting in pain. When he finally falls for someone after a very long time, it’s for a jerk who doesn’t return his feeling.

“L-Let’s go so we can finish this movie _professionally_.” He says through gritted teeth. 

Baekhyun walks away, passing the silent tall actor and he reaches for the door knob to unlock it. Even before his hand could reach the metal, Chanyeol grabs onto his wrist and spins him around, pinning him against the door.

He gasps when Chanyeol kisses him hard and fast, so deep that Baekhyun lets out a soft moan. He lifts his hands, tangling his fingers into the actor’s locks and pulling at them, while letting Chanyeol kisses him passionately.

Chanyeol leans away, breathing harshly against his swollen lips.

“Let’s finish this professionally,” he says and Baekhyun glances away, but Chanyeol holds onto the side of his jaw to lock their eyes together, “and then let’s meet up somewhere to talk about this. About us.” He whispers with a final tone.

Baekhyun stares up at him, shocked and touched. Chanyeol leans to kiss him again, gently this time.

He finds himself nodding and whispers a soft, “Okay,” before he lets Chanyeol kisses him again.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun glances around, trying to avoid people while lifting his mask higher to cover his face. He follows through address written in his phone and as he gets into the elevator, his heart is thudding so quickly in his chest.

He reaches to press onto the bell on the certain apartment and as soon as the door is opened, he is pulled inside and the door closes back behind him.

Chanyeol pulls him close in a tight embrace. Baekhyun smiles secretly, pulling his mask down and leans away to greet him, yet Chanyeol dips down to kiss him. His eyes fall shut while he hugs the tall actor around his torso, his head tilted up to accommodate a proper kiss.

They settle on the couch, his jacket and beanie and mask thrown to the coffee table while Chanyeol gets comfortable in hugging him and keeps kissing his mouth. Baekhyun finds himself smiling, laughing softly when Chanyeol pecks his cheek up to his eyes.

“Chanyeol, s-stop it,” he whispers in between his soft laughter because the wet kisses on his ear are tickling.

The tall actor goes to kiss his mouth again, silencing his little noises. Baekhyun willingly parts his mouth, letting their tongues glide together sensually while he pulls the man closer to him. He is halfway lying on the couch, the other hovering on top of him as their lips twist together.

“I like you.” Chanyeol whispers against his mouth, licking their saliva away. Baekhyun’s eyes pop open, staring up at the male in shock.

“W-What?”

Chanyeol gazes down into his eyes. “I like you, Baekhyun. I fall for you.”

The blunt confession takes him by surprise and Baekhyun can feel the deep blush covering his face. He glances away, feeling shy. Chanyeol leans down to nose along his jaw, peppering kisses along the skin. Baekhyun closes his eyes, head thrown back to give him more access.

“I… I like you, too, Chanyeol. So much.”

The tall male smiles against his cheek, before he dives in to kiss him again. Baekhyun welcomes him, all his limbs clutching onto the male.

Chanyeol lifts him up from the couch, securing his hands under his thighs before bringing him down across the hallway into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun grasps onto the wrinkled bedcover, feeling rough hands caressing his chest gently. Those hands tenderly tease his nipples, before moving down to unbuckle his jeans and throwing the fabric down to the floor.

Chanyeol’s teeth make contact with the base of his neck, mouthing onto the skin while the male’s hand slithers down under his underwear. Baekhyun mewls, twitching when Chanyeol’s hand cups onto his bare cock. He gasps for breath, eyes closed tight yet he can feel the stare Chanyeol is giving him while the male is pumping him up and down.

“So beautiful.” Chanyeol says, biting onto his chin. Baekhyun whines, feeling his orgasm nearing yet he sighs when the male pulls his hand out. His underwear is pulled down his legs and Baekhyun pants heavily while he stares up at Chanyeol who pulls his own shirt over his head and proceeds to undress the rest of his clothes.

When their bare skin touch, Baekhyun arches his back and lets out a soft moan. Chanyeol runs his hands all over his skin, caressing his ribs and pinching his nipples, rubbing his hips and clutching his thighs apart.

Chanyeol sticks his fingers into him, teasing him with sharp jabbing and the crook of his fingers against his sweet spot. Baekhyun cries in pleasure, arms flailing away to find something to grip.

When Chanyeol lifts his one leg over his broad shoulder and wraps the other leg around his waist, Baekhyun stares up at the male through his teary eyes. Chanyeol scoots close, pressing the tip of his cock against his opening before pushing in with one swift and smooth thrust. Baekhyun throws his head back, moaning loudly.

The tall actor gives short thrusts into him, grunting at the tightness while gripping onto his thighs. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, letting out little bouncy moans. The pleasure is blinding his eyes, taking away his sanity, and giving him the greatest feeling he has ever felt.

Chanyeol manhandles his legs, spreading them apart and holding them tight on each of his sides, before the tall male bends down to lock their lips together. Baekhyun throws his arms around the male, pulling him even lower. He is breathing into Chanyeol’s mouth, taking his oxygen away.

Their pace fastens and he clutches onto Chanyeol tightly, staring deep into his eyes. Chanyeol holds onto his shoulder, fucking into him senselessly with a very quick movement that Baekhyun can’t even follow. Mouth closes over his nipple, tongue licking the perked nub sensually before teeth biting onto it.

Baekhyun calls out for the male’s name in a loud scream, cumming onto his stomach while keeping a tight grip onto him. Chanyeol grunts, thrusting faster into him before he spurts into him in a harsh shoot.

Their breathing echoes in the bedroom, the sound harsh. Baekhyun opens his eyes, wiping the remaining tears away with his hand while locking his eyes on the male panting above him. Chanyeol finds him staring and the tall male smiles at him, leaning down to peck his lips. Baekhyun smiles at him, chuckling softly.

Chanyeol spins them around, hugging him to his chest and Baekhyun comfortably settles on top of his chest, staring at him silently. The tall male chuckles, kisses his cheek and Baekhyun blushes shyly, hiding his red face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

The tall male laughs, his chest vibrating. His hands come up to squeeze Baekhyun on his waist and hips, grabbing his attention back. He lifts his head up, finding Chanyeol’s eyes locked onto him.

“Do you want to be mine?” He asks, caressing the side of Baekhyun’s face.

Without thinking twice, Baekhyun nods, giving a bright smile that has Chanyeol spinning them back around, trapping him down beneath him as they kiss again.

 

 

 

 

They are in the last filming scene. It’s been a long six months of filming and everyone is happy that it’s going to end soon.

Baekhyun has his elbow locked with Chanyeol as they walk along the street, speaking their lines out naturally. The amount of skin ship and gentle touches feel so nice now even though it’s only an act.

For the last scene, Chanyeol grabs onto his waist, bending his long legs down a bit to be able to kiss him. Baekhyun smiles, closing his eyes as he accepts the tender kiss given to him.

It might be because it’s the last scene and everyone is getting emotional, but the director, the staffs, and everyone watching them can see the naturalness and pure love they are pouring into the last kiss scene for the movie.

When the director yells a very loud and satisfied ‘CUT!’, Baekhyun steps back and claps his hands along with everyone around the set, bowing gratefully to every one of them, while thanking them for all the hard works. The director is praising them for such a good job.

He notices that Chanyeol is standing still while staring at him silently. Baekhyun smiles at the stylish, giving them thumbs up, before he glances back to the tall actor standing beside him.

In a swift move, Chanyeol grabs onto his face, pulling him up and kissing his lips right in front of everyone.

Baekhyun’s eyes doubled in shock, his fingers coming up to grab onto the male’s shirt. He can hear everyone gasping in shock at the sight laid in front of their very own eyes. Baekhyun can feel the tenderness and affection in the kiss and his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the kiss.

When they break apart after a long time, Baekhyun pants heavily and Chanyeol pulls him into his chest, hugging him tight. He blinks questioningly, gripping onto the tall actor’s shirt in confusion.

Chanyeol chuckles, his chest vibrates and Baekhyun looks up at him.

“Baekhyun and I got together. And no, this is not a scripted act. This is real.” The tall actor announces, receiving more shock gasps from everyone around them. Baekhyun grunts in embarrassment, pinching Chanyeol on his waist and earning a laugh in the process.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Adopted prompt from EXO Limelight round 1 which is so late already! And it's a bit rushed as well but enjoy! ^^


End file.
